


Slip of the Tongue

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky lifted his head from its resting place in his palm; he heard his name being called out.

He stood from the couch and took a few steps toward the hall waiting to hear it again, but ten seconds went by and nothing. He turned and stopped when he heard it again, but it was a different voice, and now there was unintelligible yelling following it.

Bucky followed the noise towards your quarters, the yelling getting louder and louder until your door flew open as Bucky turned the corner.

  
“…I could make myself believe it was a mistake the first time, but twice is not a mistake.”

“Tyler I-” your voice was exasperated, on the verge of not even trying.

“Please don’t even try. If you’re going to fuck someone else at least break up with me first.”

“I’m not fucking anyone else! I was barely fucking  **you**!” you cried.

 

Bucky raised his eyebrows as Tyler stepped out of your room pulling up his pants-no underwear, condom still on-looking up just in time to see Bucky in the shadow down the hall. Bucky smirked as Tyler huffed and fastened his pants and you stepped in the door wrapped in a navy blue sheet.

 

“Great, now that he’s here, he can pick up where I left off,” Tyler said, gesturing towards Bucky.

 

You snapped your head to the right and saw Bucky against the wall, crossing his arms.

 

“P-pick up… god, please do-”

“Try not to scream my name while you’re fucking him,” Tyler spat, putting his shirt on and turning to leave.

 

 

“So what was that about?” Bucky asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he sauntered towards you.

“Tyler and I broke up.”

“I could see that; I’m sorry.”

“Then why are you smirking?”

 

Bucky shrugged, “Just somethin’ he said that made me think,” he said, stopping in front of you, boxing you into the alcove that your door was in.

 

You clutched the sheet tight, suddenly flushed head to toe that you were now standing virtually naked in front of the reason for your break-up.

 

“So you said my name in the throes of passion, eh?” Bucky asked, leaning against the wall.

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well I was the topic of conversation,” Bucky said holding a hand out for his first point, “and then he said not to scream his name when you were fucking me,” he said, holding the other out and weighing them up and down.

“Seems to me like you were thinking about me when you were having sex with Tyler.”

 

You opened your mouth to say something and promptly snapped it shut; there was no getting out of this, might as well go all out.

 

“Well, I had to think about  _someone_ to get me wet.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened briefly before getting darker. He exhaled slowly and took a step towards you. He towered over you, but not in an intimidating way, mostly overwhelmingly sexy in a powerful super soldier kind of way.

You looked up at him with as much innocence as you could muster and he took a slow breath.

 

“So you were thinkin’ about me when he was givin’ it to you?” Bucky asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction Tyler left.

“Does that bother you?”

“Honestly, yeah, a little…” Bucky said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Your heart pounded nervously; of course Bucky heard, so he put a hand on your hip, giving you a reassuring squeeze before speaking again.

 

“You were thinkin about me being inside you, while  _he_ was inside you…” he started, tracing circles on your hip.

You nodded slowly.

“…With  _that_ penis?”

 

Your eye widened and you swallowed almost audibly, nodding again. Bucky smirked and dropped his head; you could feel his hot breath on your neck and your nipples immediately hardened at the sensation.

 

“Baby mine is  _so_ much better than that…” he whispered, his hips tilting up towards you subtly.

 

Your chest heaved and you suddenly felt like you were drowning in him; his warmth, his scent, his pelvis angled towards you, the feel of his hand on your hip burning through the thin sheet.

 

“I… should get dressed,” you choked out, rolling around the door frame into your room, quickly closing the door behind you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**It had been two weeks since you broke up with Tyler. Two weeks since the Bucky incident. Two weeks since you’ve allowed yourself to be alone with Bucky. **  
**

Every time he entered a room you panicked, not knowing what to do; so you left. You had no idea what had happened that night, or what Bucky was playing at, but you weren’t about to make a fool of yourself again.

When you shut the door on Bucky that night the adrenaline from arguing with Tyler had you amped up, and it quickly faded as soon as the teasing words left your lips and Bucky’s eyes widened.

You didn’t want to give him the chance to make fun of you or tease you for being so pathetic- to be thinking of him when you were with your boring-ass boyfriend. So you removed yourself from the situation as quickly as you could.

 

 

Bucky finally went away for a mission for a few days with Steve; you could relax and breathe easy.

Tony invited you to his movie night with a handful of others, so you changed into your pajamas and met everyone in the smaller of Tony’s two theaters. This one had your favorite couches that you could sleep on for hours, and sometimes did if the movie wasn’t particularly interesting.

 

The war documentary that Sam chose was so boring you wanted to cry; but you were so comfortable curled up on the couch that you started to drift off to sleep.

You closed your eyes and of course Bucky was the first thing that you saw. His chiseled jaw, his perfect smile, his broad chest… your dreams took over and you were suddenly in the theater alone with Bucky, straddling his lap and playing with his long, soft hair.

 

“Baby you keep doing that…” you kissed down his neck and he gasped, “Then you’re gonna be startin’ something I hope you’ll wanna finish…”

“Take me Bucky,” you moaned in his ear.

 

In a flash you were stripped bare and thrown down on the couch, Bucky plowing you into the cushions, his fat cock filling you and making you scream.

You awoke with a start as a hand on your thigh shook you.

 

“You okay there darlin? You look a little flushed.”

Your eyes widened and your heart raced as you saw Bucky sitting on the end of the couch, his big, warm hand on your leg. You looked around the room to see that the lights were halfway up and everyone else had gone, leaving you to sleep in the front; they probably forgot you were even in here.

 

“W-what are you doing here?”

“Scrapped the mission, Steve blew our cover- well, the girl who screamed  _CAPTAIN AMERICA OH MY GOD!_ **she** more blew our cover….”

“Oh,” you breathed, pushing yourself to sit up against the arm of the couch.

“You havin’ some good dreams?”

“I don’t…”

“It seems you have a habit of moaning my name when I’m not around, sweetness,” he said, scooting closer to you.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you lie, feeling your face burning red.

“Well,” Bucky started counting on his fingers, “That Taylor guy-”

“Tyler”

“Whatever. You seemed to be moaning my name when you were with him. Then there were all of those times I heard you whimpering my name in your room late at night since then…”

Your eyes widened in horror.

“…and now, well, clearly you were having a good dream, mumblin’ my name over and over.”

 

You stared at him, your heart raced and the adrenaline coursed through your body along with panic; you had no idea where this was going or how this wasn’t going to end in your complete humiliation.

You rolled off the couch and stood quickly; “I should go to bed.”

Before he could respond you were rushing out the door.

 

 

You found yourself in the kitchen, needing to cool down; you leaned on the cold marble counter and took a few deep breaths. Once your heart rate had gone down, you got a glass of water and chugged it, refilling it before heading towards your room.

You paused walking down the hall, thinking you heard your name. You waited but heard nothing, so you started to walk again. But there it was again. Louder. Followed by moans.

Your eyes shot to Bucky’s door and you took a few steps towards it, hearing him moan your name again, followed by some words in Russian you didn’t understand.

You stepped to his door quietly and put a hand on it, closing your eyes and listening, trying to picture what he was doing.

 

“Fuck, yes, just like that… oh yes babygirl suck it, suck my cock.”

 

You slapped a hand over your mouth to quiet the gasp, your heart pounding as you listened.

 

“Ohh fuck, yes… babygirl… I need you, please…”

 

You clenched your legs together and bit your lip.

 

“Please…” he whined, “Please baby… I can hear your heart racing through the damn door. I can smell that sweet pussy,  _please_ …”

 

You gasped and backed up against the wall in shock.

 

“I’m so hard for you… fuck, baby, please I don’t want to cum without you…”

 

You put a hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath, turning it and pushing it open.

 

“Fuck yes, yesss, come in here, beautiful.”

 

You quickly shut and locked the door behind you, letting your eyes adjust to the low light of the room. You gasped when you saw Bucky laying on his bed with his black boxer briefs pushed down around his thick thighs with his flesh hand wrapped around his enormous cock.

 

“S’all yours, love, come here,” Bucky reached his free hand out to you and you took a few slow steps towards him, putting your water glass on his dresser before approaching the bed.

You knelt on the plush mattress and inched towards him, your eyes still stuck on his hand that continued to stroke his cock, periodically swiping the pre-cum that was rolling down his swollen, purple head.

 

“See what you do to me, baby?” he groaned, squeezing another drop of pre-cum out, and swirling his thumb over it.

You looked up and met his eyes, slowly lowering your lips to his cock. His mouth fell open as he watched you anxiously, your tongue darting out to taste his arousal, your eyes closing briefly as you moan.

 

“Fuck…” Bucky whispered, sliding his hand down to the base of his cock as your lips wrapped around his tip.

You sucked softly and he moaned, your lips sliding down around his head, passing the ridge and sucking harder.

 

“Oh that mouth is  _heaven_ ,” Bucky’s head fell back and he moaned as he let go of his cock, allowing your hand to wrap as best it could around him instead.

Bucky’s hand went to your head and ran through your hair gently, pushing it to the side as he watched you slide further down to take as much of him in as possible.

 

“Oh yeah baby just like that,” he whispered as you started stroking him up and down while you sucked him.

You moaned and squeezed his cock tighter, the powerful thing in your hand making your heart pound with excitement. Bucky started squirming slightly as you moved faster.

“Fuck! Oh yes!”

Your tongue slid over the underside of his head faster and you moaned as he swelled in your mouth even more.

 

“I’m gonna cum baby, fuck, you’re so fucking good with your mouth. You want my cum baby? Gonna suck it outta me?” he moaned, rolling his hips up to meet your movements.

“Come on baby, make me cum, then I’m gonna eat that sweet pussy and fuck you ‘til you can’t say anything but my name.”

 

You felt your arousal soaking through your panties as you moaned, giving his cock a squeeze as he cried out, his cum filling your mouth in short, quick bursts. You whimpered and swallowed as fast as you could, gasping for air once you removed your mouth from him.

Bucky’s chest was heaving as you licked him clean, your eyes on his face as he lifted his head to watch you.

“God damn, baby, come here,” he growled, grabbing you and pulling you up to him.

 

His lips came crashing down onto yours and you moaned as his tongue immediately sought yours.

You kissed frantically and Bucky started undressing you, getting so impatient that he ripped your shirt and panties in the process.

He rolled you onto your back and pushed himself down the bed to settle between your legs. He closed his eyes and breathed you in for a moment, exhaling slowly.

 

“I am the luckiest fucking man in the world right now,” he mumbled before licking straight up your slit.

 

You gasped and whimpered as he did it again, pushing your legs apart to spread you. Bucky moaned as his tongue lapped up the wetness that was a continuous flow from your cunt, sliding up and eventually tripping over your clit. You choked on a breath and cried out as Bucky started flicking the tip of his tongue over your swollen bud faster and faster. You cried out and held his head, tugging at his hair and making him moan again.

Bucky pulled away and looked up at you as he slid a metal finger inside you. You cried out and he added a second, pumping slowly.

 

“Fuck baby, look at you fallin’ apart with just my mouth and fingers… wait ‘til my cock is in this tight little pussy… bet that fucker didn’t make you feel this good, huh?”

You cried out as he started thrusting his fingers into you faster.

“ _Did he_ , baby?”

“No!” You gasped, “ **god** no.”

 

Bucky hummed appreciatively at your confirmation and slid his tongue back between your folds.

Within minutes you were wailing his name and arching your back off the bed as you came, hard, with his head clamped between your thighs.

When you finally relaxed, Bucky lifted his head and moaned.

 

“Oh my  _God_ baby, the power you have. I can’t fucking wait to make you come all over my cock.”

 

You gulped and whimpered as he crawled up your body, pausing to give your heaving breasts some attention.

He kissed and licked at your nipples, sucking gently and making you moan, a new rush of wetness appearing between your legs. You were shocked at how quickly he had you wanting more.

Bucky kissed your lips tenderly and you moan, tasting yourself on his tongue.

He pulled away and knelt between your legs.

 

“You want this baby?” He asked, stroking his cock firmly and licking his lips.

“Yes. Fuck, please, Bucky I need your cock in me.”

 

Bucky moaned and lowered himself to you, nestling his fat head against your entrance and pushing gently.

You choked on a breath as his cock stretched you slowly, his massive length filling you completely.

Bucky paused and exhaled slowly, his fingers caressing your hips as you got used to him. Your eyes were squeezed shut, but once you relaxed you opened them to see Bucky gazing at you. He reached a hand up to caress your cheek and you keened into his touch.

 

“ _Fuck_ you feel incredible,” you breathed, shuddering when Bucky flexed and twitched inside of you.

 

He grinned and held your legs open as he withdrew his hips slowly, pushing back into you just as slow, making you hiss.

 

“Fuuuuuck,” you whined, tightening yourself around him.

“God damn, I said your mouth was heaven… what does that make your perfect pussy?” Bucky threw his head back and moaned as he started rolling his hips slowly into you.

 

You moaned and grabbed his wrists that held your legs open; he opened his eyes and watched himself sliding in and out of you.

 

“Oh my god…” he whispered, his eyes glued to sight of your slick cunt repeatedly swallowing his cock.

“Bucky…” you whimpered, “harder, please…”

“Whatever you want, gorgeous,” he huffed as he pulled out to slam back into you.

You cried out as he did it repeatedly.

“You like that baby? You like my huge cock filling that tight pussy?”

 

You whimpered and nodded as he picked up speed, pounding into your faster.  You choked on a breath and lifted your legs up and he grabbed your ankles, holding you wide open for him. His knees spread, getting lower to the bed and he lifted you up slightly, thrusting into you smoothly.

Your mouth fell open and he grunted, biting his lip as he watched you fall apart beneath him.

 

“Bucky! Oh god…” you cried, arching your back as he snapped his hips harder.

Bucky groaned and released one of your legs, bringing his fingers to your clit and rubbing small circles.

“BUCKY!” you gasped as your walls clenched him, your release fast approaching.

“Oh you’re close baby, I can feel you. Let go…” he whispered, “come all over my cock, gorgeous.”

 

He slammed into you harder and you choked on a breath as he brought his metal hand to your clit, replacing his right hand. As soon as the cold metal touched you, it felt like some kind of shockwave rolled through you and you came immediately, crying out his name over and over.  Your legs trembled and Bucky let out a long moan as his thrusts became sloppy, letting out a loud cry and spilling inside of you with one final thrust. His hips pushed into you subtly with every pulse of cum that filled you and you gasped, your walls contracting wildly around him, milking every last drop from him.

Bucky dropped your leg and slumped over your body, holding himself up and dropping kisses all over your face, ending on your lips with a tender, slow kiss.

You reached up and held his face with weak hands, whimpering as his tongue slowly swirled with yours.

When you parted he fell to the side of you, his cock finally softening and heavily dragging across your thigh. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his arms and let out a shaky breath.

 

“How was that, baby?” he whispered.

“Oh my  _god_.”

He chuckled and nuzzled his face into your neck, “I love hearing you scream my name, I want to hear that as often as possible.”

“You askin’ me to go steady, soldier?” you grinned, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“If you’ll have me,” he smiled, nuzzling his nose into yours.

“As often as possible.”


End file.
